Life's Little Lessons
by spiritchaser2018
Summary: Everybody tries to move on, after the death of Paul. Rated T for drug references and occasional profanity
1. Chapter 1

It was still early morning in the Hennessy house, as the sun was not even fully risen. Kerry entered the kitchen, flipped the light switch on, grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. A few moments later, a crisp piece of toast popped out as she put it on a plate and spread some butter on it.

Bridgett, her self-centered sister entered, and grabbed the piece of toast off the plate, before Kerry could even take one bite.

'Thanks for asking, first' she snapped.

Bridgett didn't respond, took a single bite of the toast before throwing the rest of it into the trash bin.

'What's wrong with you', Kerry shouted

'What? What'd I do now', Bridgett asked.

'You! You take the toast off my plate, without even asking. Then you just take one bite and throw the rest away'

'And...'

'And do you know how many people out there would be grateful for that piece of toast', Kerry replied

Bridgett looked at Kerry, looked at the trash can, looked back at Kerry and said 'It's only a piece of toast'

Kerry threw her hands in the air, and replied 'Yeah, to us. But to some people, that one piece of toast is the only food they will have all day'

Bridgett smirked and said 'Whatever, Mother Theresa'

She walked past Kerry, into the living room as Kerry shouted 'Mother Theresa was a great person, so I take that as a compliment'

CJ entered from the living room and said 'Can you keep it down? I've had a very long day and would like to get some sleep'

'Long day from what? Eating pizza and playing video games all day' Kerry quirked.

'Hey, I... yeah that sounds about right', CJ replied as he poured some cereal.

'Didn't you drive your car off a cliff', Jim asked as he walked into the dining room.

'No, why', CJ responded

'Oh nothing... it was just a dream. Just a beautiful dream', he replied with a wry smile.

It was later on, as Bridgett was lying on the bed, listening to a CD. Ever since their father died, Bridgett spent most of her time in her room, reading her father's sports articles, looking at pictures. Even going to parties or dates didn't seem like that big of a deal anymore. She had totally withdrawn from everybody and everything.

Kerry had come up to change for a party and saw her sister just sitting on the bed and said 'Do you wanna come'?

She just shook her head

'You need to get out of the house one day, Bridge'.

'What's the point? What's the point in anything, anymore' Bridgett responded as a tear fell from her face.

Kerry sat down next to her, and put her arm around her and said 'Moping around won't make dad come back'

Bridgett nodded and said 'I know... hang on I'll go with you'

Bridgett went to the closet, grabbing her jacket when something fell out

Kerry went to pick it up and said 'What are you doing with a joint'

Bridgett snatched it and said 'None of your business and you didn't see this'

'How many of these did you smoke', Kerry asked

'It's none of your business, so stay out of MINE', Bridgett yelled

Kerry sat Bridgett down on the sofa and said 'You know, you don't need that. You don't need drugs to use as an escape'.

Bridgett sighed and said 'I know. Please don't tell mom'

Kerry looked at her sister, and said 'We have to'

Bridgett shook her head and said 'No. You can't. And what about when I covered for you and told mom you went to Jessica's house when you and Kyle really camped out at the lake last weekend? You owe me'

Kerry didn't like being put in that situation and but finally agreed and said 'Ok. But only as long as you promise me this will be your last one. You have to promise me'

Tears fell down her face and with hands trembling said 'I... I can't'

'Why not'

'Because... I... I'm addicted', Bridgett said, sobbing

'Oh God', Kerry sighed as she took her sister in her arms, trying to comfort her.

CJ stepped forward, and put his hand on her shoulder, as Bridgett looked up and said 'How long have you been standing there'?

'Long enough', he softly responded. 'We need to let your mom know'

'I can't. I'm scared', Bridgett said, with a shaky voice

'How about if we tell her together', CJ said and Kerry nodded her agreement

Bridgett nodded as Kerry took her hand, as they left the bedroom and walked downstairs

'Aunt Cate', CJ called as they walked down the stairs, but were greeting with silence

'Aunt Cate', he called louder, waking up Jim who was dozing in the recliner.

'Where's my damned cane at', he muttered sleepily

'Never mind the cane. Where's Aunt Cate', he asked.

'She went to the store, like YOU were supposed to', Jim retorted.

'Yeah sorry, I forgot' CJ replied

'Typical response. I bet if Aerosmith called, you'd remember that'

'Did they call', CJ asked full of excitement

'Sure they did, along with the Queen of England', he quipped

Cate enters the back door, carrying a bag of groceries

'Need any help' Kerry offered

Cate looked at her and said 'Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter'.

Kerry rolled her eyes and the lame joke and went to the car and brought another bag into the house.

'We need to call a family meeting', Kerry said

Her mom laughed and said 'Only an adult can call a family meeting'

'Fine. FAMILY MEETING', CJ announced

'She said only an ADULT can call a family meeting', Jim insulted.

'What's this about', Cate asked, as they all gathered in the living room

'Somebody has something they need to tell you', CJ said as he nodded towards Bridgett

'Bridge, what's going on', Cate asked as she sat down.

She sighed and collected her thoughts and said 'It's... it's been real hard... since... since dad died'

Cate nodded and said 'I know it's been and I am so incredibly proud of the way each of you stepped up and pitched in. You kids have been my rock. My support. And I am so incredibly proud of each of you, and so incredibly lucky to have such a great family. And I know dad would have been...is incredibly proud of you as well'

'Don't count on it', Bridgett said.

'Why? What's going on', her mother said as she moved closer to her.

Bridgett was silent, unable to speak. Kerry moved over to her, and took her hand, looked her in the eye and said 'You can do this'

Tears started to well up in Cate's eyes and said 'Whatever it is Bridgett, I am your mother and will love you and be here for you. No matter what'.

'No matter what'? Bridgett replied as her mom nodded.

'No matter what', her mom comforted

Bridgett paused for a few seconds and said 'After dad died, I was falling in a downward spiral. I was so used to being in control over everything, but all of that changed. Somebody offered me something saying it would take the edge off and help me relax... and I took it'.

'What was it', her mom asked, already knowing the answer

Bridgett tried to compose herself, as the tears were beginning to show and replied 'It was a joint'.

Cate dropped her head and asked 'How many'

'I don't really know. But I think I'm...addicted, now'. Bridgett said as she broke down sobbing.

'Can you score one for me', Rory asked

'Rory, OUT', his grandfather commanded, pointing towards the staircase.

'Oh honey, why didn't you come to me when you first started using pot. We would have gotten some help, or something', Cate said, hugging her daughter.

'I was ashamed. I was embarrassed to let you know how weak I was'

'Who said you were weak. Is this the same person who was Class President and organized the school fundraiser and dance', Cate said with a smile

'How can you be proud of me. I'm a druggie', Bridgett replied

Her mom shook her head and said 'No you are not a druggie. You're a kid who made a bad decision, is all. And I am still proud of you. Admitting you need help is a sign of great strength, not weakness'

'But dad always gave his 'only losers do drugs' speech. I don't want dad to think I'm a loser, too'.

'You're not a loser, Bridge. You're not. OK? Yes you made a bad choice, but you owed up to it, and are ready to take accountability. Your father also had another speech he loved to say... 'Take accountability for your actions'. And you are Bridgett, and I know he is very proud of you.

Cate took a deep breath and said 'Would everybody mind if I spoke to Bridgett in private for a while'.

'Well I need to gas up the van, anyway. C'mon and you can fill up' CJ said as he stood up.

'My life is now complete', Kerry replied sarcastically as she followed CJ to the van and they got in

"Your mom is pretty cool. If it were my parents, I would have been kicked out', CJ mused

'I thought your parents did kick you out', she replied

CJ chuckled and said 'Yeah, but it was time to move out anyway'

CJ put the van in reverse and backed out of the driveway and said 'I just hope you don't think less of your sister. I mean I know you guys butt heads and fight all the time, but right now she needs a friend. She needs a sister

Kerry nodded and said 'I know I call her shallow and superficial, but underneath it all... and I swear if you tell her this, I will kill you... but underneath, I'm jealous of her. She has this most incredible strength, that I can't even begin to imagine

'Don't sell yourself short, there.. You're pretty terrific too', CJ said with a smile.

It was later on, as they returned and Cate went over to Kerry, hugged her.

'What's that for' she asked.

'Bridgett said it was your idea for her to come and tell me what was going on. I knew you kids were having a hard time adjusting and all, but to think you would need to resort to drugs...

'Please don't be angry with her', Kerry asked

'Oh I'm not honey. We all grieve in our own ways. Some ways, such as crying and talking are good and healthy ways to grieve. And some... like smoking pot, isn't'

'So what now', Kerry asked

'We're going to help Bridgett get the help she needs'. her mom said

They hug goodnight as Kerry goes to their room, to find the light turned off

'Bridge, are you asleep', Kerry quietly asked

'No', she replied

'So what happened', Kerry asked

'Mom and I are going to see a counselor about rehab'

'Wow...rehab', Kerry softly commented

'I'm sorry for putting you thru all of this. You're my little sister. I'm supposed to be the one looking out for you, not the other way around'

Kerry sat down by her and said 'You're not putting us thru anything. Believe it or not, I do love you and want you to get better'

'Thanks'

'Sure. Can I get you anything', Kerry asked

'Yeah. I could use a joint, right about now', she said

'WHAT? How could you even WANT one of those things', her sister asked, clearly upset

'Relax, it was a joke', Bridgett said

'Well considering the situation, I don't think it's anything to joke about', Kerry replied.

'I don't know why I make light of this', Bridgett said

'I do. I think you're scared, but don't want to admit it', Kerry softly challenged.

'I am the school president. People look up to me. People expect me to be a leader and...' Bridgett said, trying to fight the tears

'Even leaders get scared sometimes. That's when you realize they're human, too', Kerry interrupted

'But I am. I'm scared Kerry. It's like this thing has me locked in its claws and I don't know how to get out', she said, crying.

Kerry hugs her sister tightly and said 'And we're going to fight it. All of us. We'll just take it one day at a time'

'One day at a time', her sister said

'Right. One day at a time. Now close your eyes and try and get some rest'

'Thanks', Bridgett said

'Anytime', Kerry said, giving her big sister a quick peck on the cheek, before going to bed 


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off as Kerry reached up and sleepily swatted at it, until she hit the snooze button before pulling the blanket over her head and drifting back to sleep. Not long after as footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs as their mom slowly turned the knob.

'Kerry, sweetie it's time to get up' her mom gently coaxed as she lightly shook her. She yawned and just pulled the covers back over her head. 'Kerry, I mean it' her mother said.

Cate left the room as Kerry rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed that Bridgett was already awake. 'Did you sleep any last night' her sister asked.

She just shook her head and replied 'No, not really'. Kerry quickly changed and said 'Are you going to school today'.

Bridgett shrugged and said 'I don't know. Mom said I didn't have to and suggested I take a few days off'.

Kerry asked about the Student Council meeting, which her sister was President of, reminding her of a Council Meeting that afternoon.

'Oh crap, I forgot all about that', Bridgett exclaimed

At that moment, their mom came in and said 'Don't worry about that, right now. Let's just focus on one thing at a time, ok'?

She instructed Kerry to go downstairs for breakfast and her grandfather would drive her to school. She left and went downstairs as her mom turned to her and said 'Are you hungry, Bridge'? She shook her head and said 'No, not right now' as her mom nodded and said 'Ok, but please promise me you will eat something'.

Cate said she had to go to work and will be back later and said she wanted Bridgett to talk with somebody , and at that moment CJ entered. 'I'll take care of it, Aunt Cate' he said as she left for work

He sat down on an empty chair next to her and after a few moments of silence he said 'You know I may not be the most responsible person in the world, and you can say I've lived a somewhat questionable life'. He paused and added 'But I am somebody you can talk to, about anything that may be going on'

She didn't respond and he cleared his throat and said 'So is there anything you want to talk about? You can ask me anything'

She looked at him and said 'I know this sounds weird but it seems like you are the only person here who really knows me'.

He smiled and said 'Your mom sister and grandpa love you, and you know that'. She replied 'Yeah I know they love me, but it seems that you're the only person who really understands me'

'We've both walked down the same road, and I am here to tell you that you don't have to walk it alone', CJ said. After a few moments he added 'You feel like going for a ride'? She thought about it and nodded. CJ smiled and said 'OK get dressed and meet me at the van'.

She quickly dressed and went to the driveway to find CJ patiently waiting at the van, and got inside.

'So where are we going', she asked as her cousin revved the engine, before putting the van in reverse and carefully backing out.

'I thought we'd go out for breakfast. How does pancakes sound' he replied.

'So can I ask you a question' she asked

'Fire away, that's what I'm here for' he stated

'You've done drugs, right'?

He thought and said 'Yeah. I mean it's not something I'm proud of, but to answer your question, I have done drugs'

'What kind of drugs'

'Mostly marijuana, and a little speed and some coke'

'Is that why your parents kicked you out', she asked, amazed he was being honest and candid with her.

'That was the biggest reason'

'What did you do' Bridgett asked

'I traveled around a lot, doing a lot of odd-jobs. Nothing big or fancy, just enough to where I could make enough money to eat and keep the van filled up'

'And you joined the Army, right'? she asked

'Yeah, and here is something nobody knows... not even your mom and I would appreciate if we could keep it this way, but I wasn't really 'all I could be'. I would get drunk and high on the base and eventually got booted out'

'You were court-martialed', she asked

'We prefer to call it dishonorably discharged' he joked as he carefully pulled into a diner

'I'm not asking too many questions or questions that may be too personal, am I' she asked as they were eating pancakes.

He shook his head and said 'Not at all and to be honest, it feels really good to get some of this out in the open'

'So are you clean now', she asked.

'Yeah I'm proud to say that I have been clean for about 2 years now'

'How did you manage to do that, all by yourself'

'I had some help, actually. This is not the kind of thing you can handle all by yourself'

'Will it be ok if I asked you who helped you'? She questioned

'Actually your dad deserves a lot of the credit', he answered.

'Really? I mean he never told me anything about this'

'I asked him not too. You see I was ashamed that I let myself get so far off track and he promised not to say anything'

'How did he help you'

'He got me to admit to myself that I had a problem and needed help. And I can do the same thing for you' he said with a smile

'I do have a problem CJ and I don't know how to fix it', she said with her voice cracking

'Admitting you need help is half the battle. You've just done the hard part'

After they finish eating they get back in the van and Bridgett asked 'Where are we going

'Field trip' he said with a sly smile as he pulled back onto the road.

Not a word was spoken during the entire trip and eventually pulled into a building

He motioned for her to follow him as they made their way down a long corridor hearing voice from one of the rooms.

CJ quietly opens the door as there is a group of about 8 people, all Bridgett's age, sitting in a circle

'My name is Christine and I'm an addict' one of the girls says

'Hello Christine' everybody says

Another person stands up and said 'My name is Mike and I'm an addict

'Hello Mike' everybody said.

CJ stepped forward and said 'My name is CJ and I'm an addict'

'Hello CJ' everybody said

'Welcome to the group. I'm Dr. Gordon' a tall gentleman in a blue tie said, as he got some chairs for CJ and Bridgett.

CJ sat down in a chair, but Bridgett who was apprehensive, did not

'You can sit down too, Bridgett', Dr Gordon stated motioning to the empty chair by CJ

'How often do you meet here', CJ asked

Bridgett slowly made her way over to the circle and sat down, trembling slightly

'Every Tuesday at 4pm and Friday at 630pm', Dr. Gordon responded

'How long do you meet' CJ continued

'Usually for about 2 hours, sometimes later if somebody needs to talk. We don't have a set time limit' he replied

Dr. Gordon turned to Bridgett and said 'So Bridgett, is there anything you would like to share with the group'?

She shook her head

'It will really help if you could talk with these people. I mean he's a professional' CJ encouraged

'It's OK CJ. She'll talk when she's ready' Dr Gordon said before turning to another girl and said 'So Mika how have you been doing this past week'?

'Better. I mean I still want to go off and get high with my friends, but for the most part it's getting better' she said

'And how is your relationship with your dad' he asked

'Still pretty strained. I mean I love him, I can't forgive him for cheating on my mom' Mika said

'But you know that getting high is not the way to cope with that, right' Dr. Gordon asked

'Yeah I know. But sometimes it's just too much to deal with' Mika said

'When was the last time you spoke with your dad' Dr Gordon asked

'A few days ago. I have to make sure my mom isn't around, or she'll get angry with me for speaking with him' she replied

'At least your and your dad speak. I haven't spoken to my father in 5 years' another boy said

It was nearing the end of the meeting and Dr. Gordon turned to Bridgett and said 'You've been quiet tonight. Is there something you would like to ask, or maybe share with us'

'Maybe next time' she meekly responded

'Ok, so will we see you here on Friday' he asked, handed her and CJ his business card

Bridgett doesn't respond but CJ says 'Yes we'll be here'

'In the meantime, if you need to talk I want you to call me. I don't care what time it is, ok' he told Bridgett who nodded

'Thanks for everything Dr. Gordon' CJ said as they shook hands and left

'I'm sorry', Bridgett said as they got in the van

'What for' CJ asked as he got in and started the van

'I know you really wanted me to talk, but I can't. At least not right now' she said

'Like Dr. Gordon said, you'll talk when your ready' CJ said as he pulled back into the street

They made their way home to find her mom and grandpa waiting for them in the living room.

'CJ if you don't mind, we'd like to talk with Bridgett' Cate said

CJ left and Cate told her to sit down.

'I was putting your clothes away in the drawer and I found this. Do you care to explain what this is'?

Cate displayed a small bag that held a white power

'Is that what I think it is', Jim asked

Bridgett couldn't look them in the eye and just looked at the floor and in a faint whisper said 'Yes'

'Where the hell did you get this cocaine from', her mother asked

When she didn't answer Cate asked 'Did you ask Kyle's brother to get it for you? Did you ask CJ to get it for you'?

'No of course not', Bridgett defended

'Then who. Who in the hell gave you this crap' her mom asked, almost yelling

'Calm down, baby' Jim comforted his daughter

'Bridgett you know you're in over your head, right' her mom asked

'Yes and that's why CJ and I went to a support group' she said

'Well that's a start, but it's not enough I'm afraid' her mom said

'Wha... what do you mean', Bridgett stammered

'We love you, you know that, right' her grandfather said as Bridgett nodded as tears rolled down her cheek

'In 72 hours, we will be sending you to rehab' her mother said matter-of-factly

'What? Who is going to run the Student Council' Bridgett asked

'Well I think that's the least of your problems, right now' Jim said

'I didn't mean to get this far. I really didn't' Bridgett said, sobbing loudly

Cate went over to her, and held her and whispered 'I know you didn't, honey. But you do need professional help'

'So what do we do in the meantime' Jim asked

Cate sighed and said 'Bridgett in the mean-time consider yourself under house arrest. You are not to go outside, unless either your grandpa or myself are with you. We are going to watch every move you make, from now on'

'Where is this rehab place at' Bridgett asked

'Arizona' her mother replied

'It comes very highly recommended' Jim said

'No please. No. NO NO! I promise to be better. Please don't send me away' Bridgett begged and pleaded

'Shhh. Listen to me. I know you want to be better, but this is something you cannot win on your own. You need to be around trained professionals' her mom said as she hugged and held her daughter

'What about CJ? He beat his addictions, and he can help me beat mine' Bridgett said

'CJ had a whole lot of help, OK. You need a whole lot of help and this is the best option to get that help' Cate said with tears running down her own face.

At that moment Kerry and Kyle entered the house and Cate grabbed her purse, gave each of them money, took them to the side and said 'I need to spend some time with Bridgett. Why don't you guys go to a movie or something'

'Why? What's going on Momma-H' Kyle asked

'We just need to talk to your sister' she answered

Kyle and Kerry left as Cate went back to the living room

'Are you angry with me' Bridgett asked

'No, not really angry. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed' her mom replied.

'Can I have just one more chance. Let me prove to you that I can beat this thing. If you want me to do random drug test, I will. If you want me to see a shrink, I will. But please don't take me away from my family' Bridgett begged.

'Isn't there any place more local' Jim asked

'This center in Arizona is one of the top rated rehab centers in the entire country. And Bridgett needs the best kind of help' Cate said

'But she needs her family, Cate. This has got to be scary enough as it is. Now imagine how much more scary doing this alone' he said

'Ok, I guess I can look around' Cate said

'OH thank you. Thank you, mom' Bridgett said as she threw her arms around her mom.

'I will give you one chance to show me you can beat this thing. But if you can't, you're going to Arizona'


End file.
